Breaking the law
by dreamland4
Summary: A young boy is to be sentenced to death, who will save him? A little bit of fluff hope you like it. Just put another chapter up, just a thought I had, hope you like it. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Comments: just another little story, slightly strange - but I hope you like it. ****I own nothing.**

They watched as the Young Warlock Liam was sentenced to death. Despite attempts from Merlin to try and stop the sentence, there was nothing he could do about it – the boy was to be executed in the morning.

Merlin lay on his bed upset. Liam was just a boy, a boy with special abilities, but a mischievous personality made him use his magic to play tricks on people.

A light knock on the door made him sit up.

Gwen entered and Merlin lay back on his bed.

"Merlin I like to think of myself as a close friend...and what I am about to say to you is as such. I know Liam has more in common with you, than you let on" at her words Merlin sat up his face a mixture of confusion and surprise. "So as someone with a common background I think he needs guidance rather than death...what I am trying to say Merlin...do the right thing"

"How did you know?"

"I like to think I am one of your closest friends, I would not think that so if I did not realise how special you are" Tears formed on Merlin's eyes and he hugged her.

"Thank you" he whispered into her hair, he was relieved that someone other than Gauis know who he was and accepted it.

"Now what can I do to help?" he pulled back from her a big smile forming on his lips. She wanted to help him, she knew she shouldn't but a young boy who had a chance to change needed help.

"You are wonderful, have I ever told you that?"

She laughed "I believe you have not"

After much deliberation they had decided that Guinevere was to distract the guards on pretence of bringing the prisoner some food.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked near the dungeon.

She looked down at her dress, not exactly temptress.

"Not quite, pull my dress tighter at the back" that would help in their mission.

Merlin's eyes went wide, Gwen the hussy what would Arthur think?

"Come on Merlin"

He did as he was told. "Tighter" she couldn't breathe but her chest was now bulging.

"I can't get it tighter"

"Well then it will have to do" Gwen turned round and Merlin took her in and blushed. He should not be gawping at his best friend.

"Great....I better go, good luck" She picked up the plate of food and smiled at Merlin before she started to descend into the dungeons.

She had never thought herself a temptress but if it saved an innocent life, she would have to do what she could, she just needed to buy Merlin some time.

Two burly guards sat on the table watching the prison, the stench of sweat and drink became almost unbearable as she got nearer to the last few stairs.

"What are you doing here?" the older guard drawled.

"Food for the prisoner?" she smiled sweetly.

"I haven't seen you before?" the old guard, circled her and looked her up and down.

"No you just haven't noticed me before" her eyes met his.

He laughed "Oh...we would have noticed you...wouldn't we Kelan?" his eyes focused only on her chest, she felt sick with his stench.

The young guard laughed "Oh yes such a beauty like that I would have defiantly noticed"

Maybe this was not such a good idea, _come on Merlin._

The constant flirting was making her feel sick and with relief the sign of the coast being clear finally came.

She jumped off the table she had been sitting on "Well is that the time, I must be off"

"Oh come on...you can't leave now the fun hasn't started" the older man drawled over her.

"Well, I would stay but Prince Arthur is waiting for my services....and you know what his temper is like...I wouldn't want to tell him, you were the reason for my tardiness" The guards took a step back and looked a little afraid.

"What about the food?" the young guard questioned as it sat on the table.

Damn, in her bid to escape she had forgotten the whole pre-tense for her being there. "Well...perhaps you would be kind enough to deliver it for me, you are after all the reason I am late" she leaned forward a little too far over the banisters.

"Anything for you my lady" he mock bowed, she smiled at him and quickly made her way quickly up the stairs.

She prayed that Merlin would have got Liam safely away from here. She quickly made her way out and to her house, where Merlin would come after he had completed the mission.

She lit the candles in her home and paced up and down waiting for Merlin to return. The sound of bells ringing made her feel even more nervous, they had found him missing.

Merlin finally came through the back door and scared her, he was out of breath.

"Coming..they"

Her eyes went wide, they would be searching the houses, led by Arthur.

"SIT" she ordered and quickly grabbed some bread, two goblets and some plates and placed them on the table.

She ripped the bread and scattered crumbs on the plates and filled the goblets.

Merlin was too out of breath to talk...the sound of dogs and opening of doors getting louder.

She kicked him under the table and she burst out laughing and then Merlin did the same realising what her plan was, the door burst open and two guards came bursting in.

Arthur next after them "MERLIN, Guinevere" he took in the scene in front of him. Guinevere wearing a very tight dress, wine goblets, laughter.

"My Lord" she stood up and bowed one of the guards whistled and Arthur stomped on his foot and shot him a dirty look.

"What's going on?" Merlin tried to look relaxed.

Arthur eyed them both suspiciously, how dare he spend time alone with Guinevere, laughing and in that dress. He will definitely not get any time off, ever again.

He cleared his throat, his eyes trying not to stare at Guinevere very revealing dress. "A prisoner has escaped"

"Really, which one?" Merlin said, a slight smile crossing his eyes.

"The warlock boy!" Gwen could see Arthur looking suspiciously at Merlin and his eyes giving him away.

"Well we have seen nothing, but if we do, of course we will let you know" Guinevere spoke softly as she got nearer Arthur.

There were way too many _we's_ in her sentence for his liking.

He just nodded and gestured for the guards to leave, he took one final look at Guinevere and gave a dirty look to Merlin and left. He would deal with it later.

Merlin sighed in relief, but Guinevere felt awful.

When the sound of footsteps finally disappeared Merlin laughed.

"You are a total Minx"

"I do not know what you are talking about" she responded clearing the plates.

"Oh please, first the guards and then the way you spoke to Arthur, you are a definite temptress"

She threw the piece of bread at him.

Merlin laughed "Thank you Gwen, I couldn't have done it without you"

"Of course" she felt terrible about lying to Arthur, it was a really hard thing for her to do.

The next morning as Gwen went about her normal duties, two guards came up to her and dread filled her.

"Prince Arthur has requested your presence" there was no option, they were either going to drag her or let her walk freely to him.

She just nodded, she was in big trouble.

As she got taken towards Arthur, Merlin went past, his face pale and guilty, he mouthed sorry to her and then she was taken into Arthur's chambers.

He looked annoyed as she walked in. The guards stood behind her "LEAVE" he shouted at them and they obeyed.

"Guinevere" his arms were crossed.

"My lord" she curtsied.

"Do you know why I have asked to see you?" she tried not to look in his blue eyes, if she did she doubted the truth would stay hidden for long.

"I am unaware of the reason" she kept her head dipped.

"Really" he circled her, she could hear his teeth grinding together.

"So if I told you that whilst a prisoner escaped, a maid flirted with my men distracting them, you would not know what I am talking about?" he now stood in front of her, arms crossed. He was looking down at her, which was not hard considering her height.

_B_est to play along she thought "I would hardly call it flirting my lord" at this he snorted.

"Really...not flirting then what would you call it?" she finally looked up at him, his expression half amused, half annoyed.

"Talking"

His lips pursed together tightly his eyes narrowing on her "Talking!...and the escaped prisoner, what was that?"

"A coincidence" she needed to maintain eye contact, to not look too guilty.

"Really so prey tell me why you were down _talking _to my guards?" he knew she had a hand in this and so did Merlin although his servant would never admit it.

She bit her lip, thinking about what to say "I went to take food to the prisoner and then Kelan and Peter wanted to talk"

"Kelan and Peter!" he raised his eyebrows. "Funny because they seemed to think you were flirting with them...how do you think they came to that conclusion?" that was the part that had annoyed him the most.

"How am I supposed to know the inner workings of their minds...I went down there to fetch the boy some food and they wanted to talk, that's it" she tried to look convincing, his blue eyes making her stomach feel like butterflies were flying around it.

"That's it.... so you did not say to one of them that you liked his big sword?"

Gwen blushed at this, she had said that, but she could not back down now, she was in too deep "I was merely admiring the craftsmanship of his weapon, my father was a blacksmith after all"

"Of course, now what about the fact that you mentioned I was waiting _for your services_" her face flushed red and she bit her lip, he hated it when she did that because it made him want to kiss her.

"I apologise for using your name sire, but I wanted to leave and your name seems to bring fear to people" she did not lose eye contact with him.

"And your candle lit dinner with MERLIN and _that dress_" he felt like his blood was boiling.

"Just dinner, what was wrong with my dress?"

He chose not to list how wrong and how right that dress was.

"Just dinner!....so you went and _talked_ to my men and then _just had dinner_ with Merlin...you were busy last night"

"Yes"

"Damn it Guinevere, tell me the truth....my father is going mad because this boy has escaped and my only lead is you!...do you realise how much trouble you are in?"

She did, if Uther found out she had helped Liam escape she would be hung before the sun set.

She dipped her head. What could she say, she would not drop Merlin in it, after all it was her suggestion for him to let the boy escape.

He moved a curl away from her cheek "_Talk to me_...if he is not returned by nightfall, he will question those men and I won't be able to protect you"

His eyes swam with anger, love and fear, she could not keep playing this game " I did it, I freed him on my own and he is long gone...I could not let a child die for playing tricks on people" her eyes filled with tears.

"DAMN IT Guinevere - you cannot take the law into your own hands.... you are the most infuriating, stubborn....." there was a knock on the door stopping him from finishing.

A guard entered "The king has requested an update immediately Sire"

He looked at Guinevere and at the guard "Don't MOVE" he shouted and pointed his finger at her, he then stormed out, slamming the door hard on the way out causing her to jump.

She took deep breaths, this could be really bad.

She waited for what seemed like hours until footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. Her heart felt like it was coming out of her chest, and the memories of her being dragged to the dungeons, wrongly accused came flooding back to her. At least this time, she had done what she would be accused of.

She heard talking outside his door and then Arthur came in, she stood up waiting the verdict...she felt sick to her stomach.

His eyes seemed cold, he walked up to her "It appears that your name has been cleared"

"What happened?" she asked gently...he was close to her

"_I lied to save you_...that is _what happened_" He would not tell her what he did to save her, that he threatened the two guards standing watch and placed all of the blame on them for not doing their jobs! About the anger and disappointment that washed over his father's face, as he told him that he and his knights had failed him again and that the boy was long gone.

"I am so sorry" he looked away from her.

She felt terrible for including him in on this, she had been a fool to think he would not find out her involvement and now he had put his life on the line to save her. She needed to make things right again between them, see searched for the right words, but they failed her, so instead she did something out of character.

She stood on her toes and gently kissed his lips, his initial surprise left him and he returned her tender kiss. A fire then seemed to light inside her and she pushed him against the wall and ran her hands through his golden hair, her lips now hungrily kissing his. He moaned as her tongue entered his mouth. Their kisses before had been gentle and stolen this was something different, it was full of passion, anger and relief all rolled into one.

Her nails traced along his neck and his body felt like it was on fire. He had saved her, he loved her and she vowed to never lie to him again.

They heard words in between the sound of their mouths moving together and realised they were no longer alone and jumped apart.

"It was not Gwen's fault, it was....oh" they were all over each other.

"MERLIN" he shouted as he realised the intruder was no other than his idiot servant.

"Sorry...I thought that well um...never mind" and he ran out shutting the door. He had gone in there to confess, to take all the blame to save her, but by the looks of it...they needed a lock on the door, not saving.

They both stood there a little embarrassed, it was Guinevere that finally broke the silence "I am sorry Arthur, for everything"

Arthur dipped his head "The sad thing is Guinevere, is that I was more angry at your flirting with other people and dining with Merlin, than the lies and the loss of the prisoner"

She reached out to touch his hand "I am ashamed that my actions have caused you harm and that you had to lie to your father...I owe you more than I can ever repay"

He sighed and stroked her cheek. He could not let harm come to her and if the truth be known, he did not want the young boy to be executed, he had not killed anybody he was just playing tricks on people. He used to do the same, except he did not use magic.

He looked so hot leaning against the wall his golden hair all over the place.

"Just for the record, I would rather flirt and dine with you than anyone else in this land or the next" he smiled, he needed to hear those words from her lips.

He looked outside, their time was drawing to an end and he needed to get back to his duties, but he wasn't quite ready yet, he wanted to kiss her again.

"So repayment...can I have anything?" she raised her eyebrows at his question.

"Anything!"

Arthur had to admit today was turning out in his favour.

"Anything hmmm...what do I want?" he closed his eyes thinking.

"What _do you want_ Arthur Pendragon?" she had closed the gap between them and when he opened his eyes they met her perfect brown ones.

"You of course" he tilted her back and kissed her.

When they pulled apart "You have me" his mouth made his way to her neck, she couldn't think straight her body felt so sensitive to his kisses.

"Not enough of you" she blushed realising what he meant.

"You mean..you...of course, you are a man, a handsome man and Prince Arthur and you have needs, of course, many maids I suppose .... yes...okay...um...agreed.... I am sure I would not be as experienced as well......" he stopped kissing her realising what she thought he had meant. Of course that would be nice, but he would not allow that to happen until their wedding night. Hang on, she had just_ agreed_!

"Guinevere" he stopped her babbling, she looked adorable, he face flushed red, her eyes looking all over the place, trying not to meet his. "You just agreed!" his voice went a little higher than expected.

She looked very guilty, I mean how could she refuse, if he wanted her then of course he could have her...he had saved her life and to be honest losing your virtue to someone so perfectly formed, would not be bad. "Yes"

He ran his hands through his hair, he didn't mean _that_ but she had agreed, his mind swam, his body reacting....why did she have to take it that way! She would definitely be the death of him...his mind jumped from doing the right thing, to taking her right now.

It was the way she looked that decided it for him, she looked really nervous and so lovely, he needed to clear this up...he did not want her thinking he was without honour.

"Guinevere...you have misunderstood my intentions, I meant I want more of you....meaning time, more time with you...not _that...not yet_"

She let out a breath she did not realise she was holding. She didn't know if she was relieved or very disappointed. "You just want time?" her words were soft, she still did not want to look at him. She felt very embarrassed the she had misunderstood him and agreed to it! What must he think of her?

She was disappointed, he could see it in her eyes. He really had to try hard to focus his mind away from the previous subject and to the task at hand. "Dinner, maybe or just time to talk" he felt awkward asking.

"Ok" he wanted dinner and talking. Right now she could only think of kissing and other things, not talking. She needed to leave, to get some air, to jump in a river and cool her over heated and over active imagination down.

"Well I should get ready for dinner" he needed to get ready for dinner and jump in an ice cold bath and think of anything else but the fine qualities of Guinevere.

"Yes and I should um" she started making her way out of the room, feeling very awkward. She curtsied "Thank you" she just about made her escape.

"Guinevere is tomorrow suitable to see you again?" he needed to know now when he was seeing her again, the thought of it being any later than tomorrow felt unacceptable to him. After today's kiss, he suspected he would need to feel her lips on his every day.

Tomorrow, he wanted to see her so soon, her heart started beating faster...the embarrassment of the previous conversation easing a bit. "Of course"

His smile lit up the room and finally she took the opportunity to leave. She leaned against the wall outside his chambers, her heart beating like a thousand drums. "Tomorrow" she whispered and smiled, maybe being a criminal had some benefits!


	2. Fantasy or reality

**Comments: A little bit of a sequel I hope you like it**.

She woke up covered in sweat and blushed as she remembered her dreams, the prison, the handcuff's, her royal captor. She covered her face with a pillow and screamed, not out of fear but frustration.

_**Arthur's chambers**_

Merlin placed Arthur's breakfast on the table a smile beaming on his face.

"What is so amusing _Merlin_?" his servant had been grinning and laughing to himself for the last ten minutes and it was driving him nuts.

"Oh nothing" the prince threw a pillow at him, hitting his head.

"Speak now or you will be mucking the stables for a month!" his eyebrow raised and a very serious expression on his face.

Merlin gulped he meant it and the thought of being knee high in horse poop did not appeal.

"It's really nothing ....you were just talking in your sleep, that's all"

Arthur tried to piece together his dreams and then he felt hot, oh yes Guinevere!

"I do not talk in my sleep" he hoped that snoring like a pig was his only night time affliction.

Merlin smirked "Of course not.....oh Guinevere, I am your handsome prince ohhhhhhhhhhhh Guinevvvvvvvvvvvere"

Another pillow and then a goblet got thrown at him, he ducked and it missed him by inches.

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!" he shouted as Merlin grabbed for the door a barrage of object's being hurled at him.

He said one last thing before he shut the door "Blushing!" and then closed the door just as a boot hit it.

Merlin laughed as he walked down the corridor, the subject of Guinevere seemed to be the only thing that provoked a reaction and thus some entertainment for him.

Gwen was helping clean up after her day treating with Gauis, when Merlin staggered in completely covered in muck.

Gauis burst out laughing and left his room, Gwen stood there staring at her friend.

"Merlin, what happened?"

"YOU is what happened"

She looked confused "I cannot see how I have got you in this state?"

"OK not just you, you and my big mouth" he looked dejected.

"What happened Merlin?" she hated that fact that she would have had some hand in his current discomfort.

He couldn't tell her that Arthur was shouting her name out in the night, if he ever found out. The horses would become his new best friend or even worse! He felt sick at the thought.

"Oh nothing much, just winding him up about yesterday"

Gwen looked very disappointed "You should not do that Merlin, it is hard enough as it is, without your teasing" she picked up her last bits and before she left she laid it a bit thicker "I thought you were our friend, I ask that you start acting like one!"

"Sorry" he shouted after her as she closed the door.

Gwen had a way of making you feel just terrible, either with words or just a look. He needed to try harder and help them to see more of each other. Arthur had already told him of his plans tonight and threatened him if he breathed a word of anything to anyone. So he needed to get cleaned up and sit in Arthur's room waiting for his return, ready to make excuses should anyone ask for him.

Guinevere's hands shook as she chopped the vegetables and put them in the stew, her imagination had caused her no end of trouble today. Blushing, looking off into the distance...she felt like a teenager.

She placed the flowers on the table and a shawl over her shoulders, it reminded her nights long past, but a pain still so fresh. The night she waited until the candle burned out for him, when he was in the chambers of another women came flashing back to her and she took the shawl off and threw it on the chair. Best not look to the past, she thought.

A light knock at the door, caused her stomach to feel like it was sinking.

Her hand shook as it opened the door and Prince Arthur stood there a cloak over his head. He walked in and she shut the door.

Her temperature started to rise as he pulled his hood off and looked at her "Guinevere" he handed her a single white rose.

"My lord...Arthur" she corrected and her shaking hand took the rose "Thank you"

They stood close together looking at each other, neither of them knowing what move to make, they both laughed nervously and Arthur picked up her hand and kissed it.

When he let go of her hand, she turned around to finish dinner.

"It smells lovely" he said whilst looking around at her house. It had changed a bit since he was last there, the bed was no longer by the window but somewhere hidden and she now had two chairs by the fire place.

"I hope you like it" she continued chopping the final herbs and stifled a yawn.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" she dropped the knife she was holding on the floor and blushed bright red.

"I slept well, thank you for asking" she did not turn to look at him but could feel his eyes on her.

She placed the food down on the table and he pulled her chair out for her.

She poured him some ale and they gave each other an awkward smile. He lifted up a spoonful of the stew and tasted it "Mmmm delicious Guinevere" she really was talented. The food he ate in his few days with her tasted better than any he had before, she made everything taste good and smell good.

"Glad you like it" the air became thick between them. This was something new, their times before had been necessary or sudden, this was planned it almost felt too normal, too like a couple in love than the realities of their relationship.

She went to grab the salt at the same time he did and their hands touched, the both pulled back "Sorry...you first" they both said at the same time and laughed.

Arthur picked up the salt and handed it to her, she gratefully took it.

She gulped down the ale, trying to soothe her nerves.

"Did you have a good day today?" her voice breaking as she tried to make a normal conversation.

"Yes thank you....you?"

"Good thank you" she could not think of what to say, the last time they had time to chat their conversations were of the tournament, but now...what could a servant find in common with a Prince.

He laughed nervously "This is difficult"

She laughed too "Yes"

He stood up, she thought he would leave, fed up with the awkward looks, the silences. He offered his hand, she looked confused but took it.

He walked her to the chairs by the fire. "Right sit, let's talk"

She felt like she was about to be interrogated and the thoughts of last night's dream heated her up like a warm summers night.

He noticed her flush red and adjust herself on the seat...he would give anything to know what was on her mind right now. "What are you thinking?"

She looked away from him, her body getting hotter.

"Guinevere come on, you are killing me here what is going on in that mind of yours?" he sat forward to look into her eyes.

"Nothing interesting" she bit her lip, she could definitely not tell him how dishonourable her mind was.

"Really.... you promised me yesterday no more lies, have you changed your mind?" she finally looked at him and looked very guilty.

"No it is just some thoughts are best kept to yourself"

He sighed "Do I need to lock you in the dungeons to get the truth out of you?"

Why did he have to say that!... she moaned.

"Are you unwell?" he saw her lifting up her hair with one hand and fanning herself with the other.

"No I am fine, just need a minute" he watched as she got up and went outside. He stood by the door and could hear her talking to herself.

"_Pull yourself together Guinevere...breath stop letting your imagination carry away with you_" he heard her stop pacing and made his way back to the chair looking casual.

It appeared that her mind was equally as prone to stray as his was and he smiled. How would he get her to confess what her imagination was up to, he really wanted to know.

"Feel better?" he asked, his eyebrows rose.

"Much thank you" she cleared her throat and sat down holding her hands together on her lap.

Now he knew the dungeons had something to do with it "Good...so about locking you up in the dungeons unless you tell me what is on your mind?"

She got up "More ale?"

Definitely the dungeons had a big part in her current embarrassment. He just hoped he was the one in the dungeons with her, not he who shall not be named!

Best to just come out with it. "In your dungeon scenario, am I with you there?" she jumped as he came up behind her, his breath tickling her ear.

"I do not know what you are talking about!" Had she been that obvious, she felt betrayed by her body for making her so readable and her mind for straying. She had promised not to lie to him, but surely something so personal should be kept close to her chest. It's not as though her deepest fantasies put lives in danger!

"Really" he moved away from her disappointed. That meant that it was another man in the dungeons with Guinevere.

He felt like going home, this evening was not as he had planned. They were supposed to eat, kiss, kiss, lay in each other's arms, kiss and now this her mind full of fantasies that he is not in, that is why she looked so guilty.

"Maybe I should go!" he felt a complete fool.

She looked upset that their time had come to an end so soon, or was he just needing to get away from her. Stupid fantasies, of course he would not want someone with such impure thoughts!

"Do you have to?" she didn't want him to leave.

"No...but it appears your mind is with someone else!" he couldn't help it, it rolled out of his mouth like an arrow killing a beast. He started to make his way to the door.

She looked horrified and then blushed, she had to tell him, he probably thought her fantasies included Lancelot not him, it was her fault that Lancelot had become a rift between them, if he left now he would just close off to her. Talking about their feelings was not a strong point for either of them.

"STAY...please" his hand held onto the handle, fighting whether to open it and run or stay and listen to words he probably did not want to hear.

She walked up to him and took his hand off the handle, she held it in hers and tried to make eye contact "You are the only person in my thoughts tonight" she blushed and looked down.

Her words slowly filtering through to his heart and a smile formed on his lips "So it was you and me in a dungeon?"

She sighed and bit her lip, she couldn't quite get the words out so she just nodded. He must think she was terrible first the flirting with the guards, the agreeing to commit her body to his out of wedlock and now her mind was taking him to the dark and dingy dungeons.

He laughed "Well that's alright then" he picked up their hands and placed a kiss on hers. She always surprised him and the last couple of days had bowled him over, from criminal to temptress. He would definitely not be able to sleep tonight, she made his dreams pale in comparison. Last night he dreamed they were walking in a field of roses holding hands, she had him down the dungeons.

Her face still glowed red "Sorry for being distant tonight" her voice soft and timid.

He reached out and stroked her cheek "Nothing to be sorry for...I am just glad you and I at least get to venture together in your mind"

She had to smile "You must think I am terrible, having such thoughts"

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips "No...I am rather flattered, or should I not be?" he did not know what her thoughts were; he hoped they were good ones.

She bit her lip "You should be" .

He leaned down and gently kissed her again "Would you tell me them?" her eyes lifted to look into his blue ones.

Should she tell him, no "Maybe one day"

He laughed "You will be the death of me Guinevere" she stood on her toes and kissed him gently, afraid that if they kissed like last night, she might forget what was reality and what was fantasy.

"I hope not, I like you" she replied.

"I like you too, a lot" She smiled.

He leant down and placed a simple kiss on her lips, then her nose and her forehead, he heard her sigh. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the fire, he sat down first and pulled her onto his lap, lacing his arms around her.

"I made Merlin muck out the stables twice today, because he said I spoke your name in my sleep" he chuckled at his confession.

Gwen shifted in his lap to look at him "You spoke my name in your sleep?"

He sighed "It appears you and I spent more time in dreams, than in reality"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him, he held her tighter too.

"One day Guinevere, we will no longer have to suffer with stolen glances and kisses, I will make our dreams come true" he meant it, his mission in life now was to marry Guinevere, whatever it took, not matter how many battles he needed to win, she would become his wife.

A single tear dropped down her check and onto his shoulder and she held him tighter.

She would be by his side until her last breath. He was everything to her now and although words failed her...he was the only man she ever truly loved or will ever love.


End file.
